1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diagnosis support apparatuses and diagnosis support systems which provide information that supports a diagnosis, information processing apparatus control methods and computer-readable memories storing a program for performing information processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In medical fields, image diagnosis have been performed in which a doctor examines medical images acquired by an imaging apparatus such as an MRI and/or an X-ray CT for a diagnosis. In image diagnosis, a diagnoser synthetically determines finding or measured values acquired from an image and identifies a symptom of a lesion present on the image. In other industrial fields than medical fields, a diagnoser examines an image or an actual apparatus, synthetically determines a plurality of measured values and/or findings and thus diagnoses a cause of a failure, for example.
In order to support those diagnoses, diagnosis support apparatuses have been developed for deducing a disease name on the basis of findings from a image or a subject input by a diagnoser. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-29927 discloses an art which draws an inference from finding by a diagnoser, a major complaint by a patient, an examination result and so on to deduce a disease. U.S. Pat. No. 7,747,053 discloses an art which displays a marker for an abnormal shadow candidate and information which has been used for determining an abnormality over a medical image and presents a reason for detection of an abnormal shadow candidate.
An apparatus which deducts a diagnosis from a finding input by a diagnoser may require correction of the input finding if the finding on which the deduction has been based is wrong. Accordingly, the present invention allows a user to easily correct a finding on which the deduction of a disease name is based.